degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Smells Like Teen Spirit/@comment-3575890-20140902100746
Okay, I just finished the True Blood finale and wow, what is this sad, empty void in my chest? I feel like I've just been staked through the heart. Nonetheless, contrary to the popular opinion of the fandom, I loved it. I really did. It shattered my heart into a thousand pieces on so many counts, but it was a sound conclusion to every character's story arc. *I'm not gonna lie. I was rooting for Eric and Sookie. I really, truly was, and even a part of me was feeling for Bookie again (they were my OTP in the first three seasons, okay? Sue me), but I actually love that Sookie ended up with neither. As much as it pains me to admit, she never had a future with either of them. They could not give her what she truly wanted, which was normalcy. They both were a toxic influence on her life. I have to hand it to the writers. It was a ballsy move to end the series with Sookie ending up with neither vampire and instead choosing herself. Even if Bill prompted her to that decision, she chose LIFE, and how can I be upset with that? *I never really shipped Pam and Eric romantically, but after that finale and open ending with them, I think I could get behind a romance between them after all. They're inseparable and there's nobody that can ever come between them. They're soul mates and goddamn it, they're both just so sexy and sassy. They may as well be sexy and sassy together. *The scene with Eric and Ginger porking on the throne had me screaming with laughter. *I love that Bill redeemed himself by sacrificing his life for Sookie. Many people saw it as the cowardly way out, but the very reason for why he chose the true death was so that Sookie could have the life she always dreamed of. When you love someone, you set them free and that's EXACTLY what Bill did. For that matter, Bill has always yearned to be reunited with his family and at long last he has. He's no longer in pain. He's no longer plagued with remorse for his past. He's at peace and I'm content with how his story arc concluded, even if it broke my heart. *I have to admit, I thought the endgame would be Jessica and Jason, but now looking back on this season, I feel that the actual endgames make so much sense. Jessica and Hoyt were truly in love from the gate, but they were young and inexperienced and jumped into a commitment way too soon. A messy breakup was inevitable. Then along came Jason who represented everything Jessica needed at that time - excitement, uncharted territory, experimentation. I wholeheartedly believe that Jessica and Jason loved each other, but they would never have worked in the end. Jason wanted children and Jessica could never give that to him. As well, while Jessica seemed to have lost some feeling for Hoyt during her mid-vampire crisis, I was always certain that once it past and she got everything she didn't get the chance to before out of her system, she'd be ready to settle down and when that time came, it would be with Hoyt. And while their reunion did feel rather rushed, it had to be under the circumstances. The wedding could not wait because Bill could not wait, and the whole point was so that he could witness his daughter's (yes, his daughter. Fuck blood relations. Jessica was absolutely his child) wedding ceremony and walk her down the aisle to her future husband. All of it was so fucking beautiful and I wouldn't change a thing. *I love that Jason settled down and had children. While his relationship with Bridgette didn't get a whole lot of development, it spoke volumes about how their relationship didn't begin with sex like every other relationship of Jason's has. Bridgette was the first girl to value Jason for more than what he could offer her between the sheets and not give into his seductive charms straight away. We don't know when they became a couple officially, but by the way their relationship was progressing, I'm confident that she made him work for it and I love that. A girl like Bridgette was exactly what Jason needed to grow up. I ship it, even if the majority of their development occurred offscreen. *Arlene ending up with a vampire was SO important! It showed SUCH growth! *I love that Sam got the family he always wanted. He's happily in love with a wife, child, and the proverbial white picket fence. He deserved this ending so much! *Andy and Holly give me so many feels as do Adaline and Wade. I'm so happy that Andy got to finally experience love and fatherhood for himself. Just like with Jason, it really grew him up. Yep, as flawed as it was, I really did love this ending. It made me cry my eyes out and left me a huge, gaping void in my heart, but it also ended on a positive note for EVERYONE. Every single character got exactly what they'd always wanted except for Sarah, but who cares about her?